kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Viper
|gender= Female |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |books= Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Crew |voice= (films)IMDb.com - Kung Fu PandaIMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (young)IMDb.com - Secrets of the Furious Five (TV series)IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (video games) |alias= Master Viper |appearance= Green scales with two lotus flowers and azure eyes |combat= }} Master Viper is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the of Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five Viper was born as the beloved daughter of Great Master Viper, protector of the village where she lived who relied on his venomous fangs to defeat his enemies, and his beautiful wife. The Great Master hoped that she would carry on his legacy once she was born, but she was born without fangs and never developed them as she grew up, much to the dismay of her father. To make her father feel better, Viper took up ribbon dancing at the age of nine, blossoming into the best dancer in the village. ]] During the , Viper was too timid to attend the festival and instead stayed home with her mother. But when her father fought against a gorilla bandit who attacked the village and used venom-proof armor to shatter the Great Master's poison fangs, Viper, seeing him in trouble, mustered the courage she needed to defeat the gorilla by confusing him with her dancing skills and tying him up with her ribbon. Thus, her father's legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms. Some time later, Viper put her fighting skills to use when she came to learn Kung Fu under Shifu, eventually achieving the rank of Master and forming the Furious Five together with Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. In Kung Fu Panda at the Dragon Warrior Tournament]] Viper was first seen training with Master Shifu with the rest of the Furious Five, where Shifu told her to improve on her "subtlety". Their training was cut short, however, when Master Oogway had a troubling vision: Tai Lung will break free from prison and return to the Valley of Peace. In response to this, the Dragon Warrior Tournament was instigated, in which each member of the Five participated in performing their skills to their Masters and the entire Valley. During the tournament, Oogway suddenly sensed the presence of the Dragon Warrior. Viper and her comrades quickly gathered in a line for the choosing. As Oogway approached, it appeared as though his finger was moving towards Tigress's direction, but then a portly panda named Po unexpectedly fell out of the sky right in front of Tigress. Taking this as a sign from the universe, Oogway declared Po the Dragon Warrior, stunning Viper, the Five, Shifu, the villagers, and even Po himself. After the tournament, the Five all headed over to the Training Hall to train, with Viper honing her flexibility and reflexes in the Field of Fiery Death. She and the others stopped training momentarily to watch Po spar with the Adversary. The sparring ended with Po being knocked into the training course, and his following ordeal ended in him being burned in the same course Viper was training in minutes earlier. That night, while traveling up to the student barracks, the Five mocked Po over his lack of ability to do Kung Fu. Though Viper laughed with the others, she did not actually mock the panda, instead worrying how "the poor guy is just going to get himself killed." Neither she nor the others noticed Po listening in on them. The next morning, it appeared as though Po had quit, but when Shifu and the Five enter the training courtyard, they were surprised to find that not only had Po not quit, he arrived there first. Po's training began, with Viper being the first to spar with him. She asked if he was ready, and Po barely had time to confirm before she flung him into the air and slammed him down again. When Shifu sparred with Po himself, Viper watched nervously as he flung the panda around and eventually kicked him out of the Palace and down the steps. Noticing Po's tenacity and gaining some respect for him, Viper silenced Mantis with a hiss when he commented on Po's "bouncing" down the stairs. Once Po made his way back to the Palace, Viper and Mantis attempted to help him recover through means of acupuncture. However, Po's bulk made finding the right nerve points difficult, thus Mantis caused Po even more pain each time he stuck a needle in his back. The three eventually started up a conversation, commenting on Shifu's harsh way of treating Po. Eventually Tigress joined their conversation and told the story of Tai Lung while Mantis continued to apply more needles to Po's back. At the very end, he accidentally slipped up one needle and triggered Po's facial nerve, temporarily paralyzing him and stopping his heart. Later that night, Viper and the others all have dinner together in the barracks kitchen. Po served his noodle soup to the Five (excluding Tigress), and Viper complimented that it was amazing. She also laughed along with the others (again, excluding Tigress) when Po did an impression of Master Shifu. But when the master eventually showed up in the middle of Po's impression, Viper immediately stopped laughing. He was shocked with all the others upon hearing Shifu's announcement of Oogway's passing and Tai Lung's breakout, and stuck by Tigress' side when she insisted they handled Tai Lung themselves. Later that night, after Shifu outlawed their request, Viper and the others followed Tigress out of the Palace that night and explained that they were joining Tigress and together to find and stop Tai Lung. After days of traveling, Viper and the others finally located Tai Lung on the Thread of Hope just outside the Valley. A long battle ensues, each of the Five using incredible skill and prowess to fight the snow leopard. Viper assisted by using her incredible skills to fight Tai Lung after Tigress falls off the bridge but Crane saves her. Then Viper gets attacked and calls out to Monkey to save her then they all attack together sending Tai Lung to his doom. But when it seemed like they had won, Tai Lung reappears again and performs a chi block on four of the Five (Viper included) — only sparing Crane so he was able to carry the rest of them back to the Palace in means of a message. Shifu and Po had just finished another day's worth of extensive training when they finally returned, Crane exhausted and the others paralyzed. The Five each told about their grieving experience, which placed doubt into Po when he realized that not even his idols, let alone five Kung Fu Masters, could stop Tai Lung. But Shifu still believed he could defeat him, and they all went to the Hall of Warriors in the Jade Palace to retrieve the Dragon Scroll for Po. Shifu, Viper, and the other Five watched as Po opened the scroll, and appeared just as confused when he said it was blank. Believing nothing else could be done, Shifu offered to stay behind to hold back Tai Lung while they and the rest of the Valley escape. Master and students shared a final respectful bow, knowing that Tai Lung may very well kill him. While Po went to find his father, Viper and the other Five assisted in evacuating the Valley. Viper was tasked with gathering the southern farmers, to which she did so before moving out with the others. They were all just about out of the Valley when a large golden gust pulsed and blew past them. The Five and the other villagers returned to investigate and found Po victorious in his battle with Tai Lung. Marveling at the panda's skill that enabled him to do what they could not, Tigress led Viper and the others of the Five (as well as the villagers) in a respectful bow to Po as a Kung Fu Master. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday ]] After defeating several boar bandits, Viper (along with the rest of the Furious Five) were shocked to find out that Po was going to be hosting the formal Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace. The Five offered to help, but Po insisted he could do it himself. When he was later overwhelmed by the myriad of responsibilities, he finally decided to call upon the Five to assist him with the preparations. Viper performed her "Stars Of Destiny" move to hold up the table lanterns that Tigress threw with her "Tahlia Leap". When all the tasks had been completed, Viper later sat at the table with all the other Kung Fu Masters for the Palace Winter Feast. However, the formal dinner was soon interrupted by Po himself, who explained to the Masters the need to comply to his own family traditions, and thus excused himself to be at home with his father for the holiday. After Po left, Viper mentioned how she loved cooking with her sisters when she was younger. Viper and the rest of the Five understood Po's decision, and they all decided to join Po at the Noodle Shop. Later, Viper partook in a group portrait of the Furious Five, Po, Mr. Ping, Shifu, and Wo Hop. In Art of Balance "The Art of Balance" She appears at the start in Po 's dream. "The Dragon Chef" She and the Five help out at the noodle restaurant for a day as Mr. Ping was suffering from the Goose Flu. She helped by flattening out some dough, which made her feel "kinda dizzy". When things got out of hand, Mr. Ping made a return. She praised him as the "Dragon Chef". "Touch of Destiny" She is seen during a game of "Elimination Tag" when Crane sat down on a log. She jumped out of the log and frightened him. She then went off and was discovered by Monkey. Later on, Po asks the group if they'd like to participate in another game. In Kung Fu Panda 2 Viper is shown to be the most transparent in her feelings and the most openly compassionate. On the way to Gongmen City, she and her teammates overhear Po telling Tigress about his issues with his father, and she shows the most sympathy toward him. When the group, hidden inside a Chinese dragon costume, witness the wolves' brutal treatment of the peasants of Gongmen City, Viper's face is shown to be openly horrified. Later, when the group is captured by Shen's wolves in a plan to get into the peacock's Tower, Viper uses the end of her tail to pick the lock on Tigress's handcuffs. This allows the rest of the group to be freed from their chains and to destroy the cannon in Shen's throne room. However, Po lets Shen escape and they are all forced to flee the Tower when the peacock has the building destroyed. They go back to Gongmen Jail to hide, where they confront Po about his failure to capture Shen. While her teammates were too afraid to stop Tigress from fighting with the panda, Viper tries to plead with her and warns Po to stay down when he is beaten. Leaving the panda behind, the Furious Five sets out to stop Shen's plans to conquer China without him. They decide to destroy his arsenal of cannons by blowing up the cannon foundry. However, Po unwittingly foils the plan when he is spotted fighting with Shen inside the building. The group is forced to snuff out the explosives, and Shen's wolves were descend on them. As they fought, Viper told Tigress to go help Po while she and the others fought off the wolves. But Tigress was unable to reach him in time, and the Furious Five became Shen's captives again. The night Shen set out to begin his invasion, Viper was chained up with her comrades on one of his many ships. The peacock planned to kill all of them when they reached the harbor, but to everyone's surprise Po appeared and came to their rescue. Once he freed them from their chains, the Five fought bravely against Shen's wolves. During the battle, Viper used a technique called "Puppet of Death", in which she used her snaky body to control the the arms of an unconscious wolf while Tigress carried her. Personality Viper is the "mother hen" of the group. It takes a cool head and a warm heart to manage the sometimes conflicting personalities of the Furious Five. But don't let her gentle nature fool you. Viper is a lightning fast warrior capable of taking down the most intimidating foe. Even though she has a serious birth defect for her species (being born with barely visible venom-less fangs), she compensates with her strength, sinuous nature, beauty, and precision.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Viper In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, Master Viper is the most charming, kind, compassionate, and sweetest of the Five, as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Po as his indomitable tenacity became obvious. She too demonstrates a great deal of dislike for displays of cruelty or injustice. This is especially presented in the sequel as she (undercover with Po and the rest of the Five) urges Po to do something when she sees a sheep in trouble, and is also the first one to resort to violence once the cover is blown. Fighting Style Master Viper is a stinging warrior who is charming and flirtatious one minute, all Kung Fu business the next. Her power lies in her charm, strength, precision, and in her deadly strike. The is flexible, fluid, moldable, elastic, and explosive. Viper's ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lighting fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counterstrikes, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to strike with deadly efficiency. One of Viper's moves is called "Stars of Destiny", which seems to involve using as seen in Kung Fu Panda Holiday when she aids Po in place settings for the formal Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace. Another signature move of hers is to coil around one of her opponent's arms and pull it forward, making him punch himself in the face with his own fist. She does this in battle with Tai Lung in the first film and with a wolf in the second film. She presumably invented this technique as a child, as she was shown using it on a gorilla bandit who attacked her father in ''Secrets of the Furious Five''. In Kung Fu Panda 2, Viper uses a move called "Puppet of Death". It is similar to the technique mentioned above in that she coils around her opponent to manipulate his movements, only this time the opponent is unconscious and holding weapons. It also requires assistance from Tigress, who carries the unconscious person through a crowd while Viper swings his weapons at their enemies. Relationships Family Great Master Viper Coming soon! Her mother Coming soon! Her sisters Coming soon! The Furious Five Coming soon! Master Shifu Coming soon! Po Coming soon! Trivia General *In Kung Fu Panda, when Po mentions how all of the Five possess a unique and useful quality but him, he says "venom" in referral to Viper. But in Secrets of the Furious Five, it was revealed that she was never even born with fangs to inject any such venom. It is possible that this was merely something Po did not originally know about Viper, or it may just be a simple gag, joke, or easter egg. It now seems Viper has grown a pair of small, blunt fangs, although she most likely still remains nonvenomous, as Viper has never bitten any of her enemies. *In Kung Fu Panda Holiday, it was revealed that Viper has sisters whom she loved to cook with during the Winter Feast, but in Secrets of the Furious Five, she was shown as an only child. It may be possible that Viper is merely the firstborn in her family and her sisters could all be younger siblings, though this remains unconfirmed. *The first film demonstrates that Viper, along with Mantis, has some experience in and . *The second film demonstrates that Viper has some experience in . In development *For designing Viper, character artist Nicolas Marlet used Chinese poetry for the markings on Viper's skin.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 76. : *According to the directors' commentary on the Kung Fu Panda DVD and an issue of , Viper was the most difficult character to animate. *At some point during the development of the film, Viper was also supposed to have a that she would use as a weapon. *Viper has 120 bones along the length of her body.panda.pdf Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *There weren't much to design on a viper,so we managed to use chinese poetry on her - Nicolas Marlet,character designer. Gallery Images ViperConcept2.jpg|Early Concept artwork of Viper by Carlos Grandel and Raymond Zibach ViperConcepts1.jpg|Early Concept illustrations of Viper by Nicolas Marlet Viper screen01.jpg|Young Viper in Secrets of the Furious Five ViperFieldOfFire.jpg|Master Viper in the Training Hall Fiveomigosh.PNG|Viper and the others watching Po's stunt in Kung Fu Panda 2 LucyLiuViper.jpg|Viper and her voice actress, View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters